The present invention relates to a drawer type hard diskdrive adapter for loading a replaceable hard diskdrive in the mainframe of a computer system conveniently.
Various drawer types hard diskdrive adapters are known and intensively used for loading a hard diskdrive in the mainframe of a computer system. These diskdrive adapters, as shown in FIG. 1, permits the hard diskdrive to be conveniently loaded in the computer mainframe. However, when to move these diskdrive adapters out of the computer mainframe, much effort must be used, and the contact pins of the electric connectors may be damaged if applied force is not evenly distributed through the adapters.